TwinBee
"Okay! Off we go!" —'TwinBee', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point TwinBee is a supporting character in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 TwinBee makes his debut in this fan series in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, where he can be piloted by male characters in Stage 4: Underwater Road and Stage 7: Space Road. As TwinBee is an airship, he can move in all eight directions. Like the playable tree friends, he can also shoot. However, he can be easily destroyed in a single hit from solid objects, enemies, or other hazards. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 TwinBee returns in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 near the endgame. Cuddles and his friends ride him to reach Bowser's space station and, after rescuing Princess Allay, to escape from the self-destructing station. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 TwinBee appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, where he picks up the heroes and Princess Allay to help them escape Bowser's crumbling fortress. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, once he is accessible, TwinBee provides a flight service to access certain regions if the story allows it. Once the player reaches the Moon, his flight service is no longer available, though he can heal the party for free. General information Physical appearance TwinBee is an anthropomorphic blue ship with a single canopy. Powers and abilities As TwinBee is an airship, he can help fly the tree friends to locations not accessible by foot, or to just otherwise quicken travels. He can also shoot to clear out enemies. Relationships Family TwinBee is WinBee's older brother. Friends and love interests It can be assumed that TwinBee gets along better with the male heroes (Cuddles, Nutty, Toothy) as he can only be piloted by them in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, he seems to be affiliated with Tacho, as the two greet the heroes after clearing Stage 7: Dark Moai Magma Ruins, though it can be assumed that he is also affiliated with Neena as the three help the heroes and Princess Allay escape from Bowser's self-destructing space station. Later games seem to make it clear that TwinBee is friends with every tree friend not allied with Bowser, as he picks up the heroes and Allay yet again from Bowser's collapsing lair in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 and helps the protagonists in multiple instances including becoming their primary flight service in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Foes and rivals TwinBee is one of the non-tree friends to be against Bowser and his minions. List of appearances by date Gallery Sprites twinbee2.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2'' Quotes *''"Okay! Off we go!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Airships Category:Androids Category:TwinBee characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies